


Intertwined

by lavenderlove



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, I just wanted to impulsively publish a fic, Multi, Ships will file in each chapter, Will add tags as it goes along if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlove/pseuds/lavenderlove
Summary: I've never published a fic before but I was suddenly inspired to do so! This is based on the first four lines of Dodie's song, Intertwined, and how I interpreted them. So I hope you enjoy this short little thing :) (Yes, I do realize that this chapter is short, but I'm trying)





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published a fic before but I was suddenly inspired to do so! This is based on the first four lines of Dodie's song, Intertwined, and how I interpreted them. So I hope you enjoy this short little thing :) (Yes, I do realize that this chapter is short, but I'm trying)

Killian and Carey were sparring, motions quick and precise. Killian would jab her arm forward to punch Carey, Carey would use that speed to flip her onto her back. Carey was undoubtedly the weaker of the two in hand to hand combat, but she knew how to use her size and speed against opponents. Killian relied on her strength and ability to predict people’s movements in advance with at least half accuracy.

They were a team. They knew each other’s strength and weaknesses. They were fairly different in their strengths, and perhaps that’s what made them such a good team. They only sparred so much to get used to each other’s moves, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. Their fights would sometimes last up to fifteen minutes and still end up on a draw. This one did last quite a bit, however it was Carey who came out on top this time.

“Ha!” Carey’s voice rang out, the dragonborn hunching over and grabbing her knees. “Guess who won again!” Despite her exhaustion, she was grinning.

“Yeah, yeah.” Killian managed a small smile, throwing a few towels over to Carrey, who graciously took them and wiped down her face and neck before heading over to a bench and sitting down, chugging a good fourth of her water.

“You’re real good, Carey,” Killian said with a smile, sitting down next to her girlfriend and grabbing her own water. The ponytail she had put in her hair before starting up with the sparring was long past a disaster, hair sticking out or plastered to her forehead or the back of her neck from the sweat.

“Psh- gay.” Carey sticks her tongue out, a smile on her face that easily spread over to Killian. Carey leaned her head onto Killian’s shoulder and held back a yawn-- exhaust sets in quicker than one would have thought. But that’s what fighting did.

Killian’s birthday was coming up in a few days, and Carey had quite the surprise for her, all thanks to the help of her best friend, Magnus, and his wood carving abilities and brilliant mind. They weren’t extremely vocal about their relationship, but Magnus had still cracked the case. Maybe Angus had helped him.

Carey sat up straight and put her chin on Killian’s shoulder, earning her a peck on the lips from the orc. Her smile grew ten times bigger, and Killian laughed.

“For being able to fight so good, you’re a massive dork.”

“Shhh, you’re not much better than I am, miss let’s watch Mulan every night for two weeks!”

“Mulan is a work of art, Carey.”

“I love you so much,” Carey finally says between a short burst of laughter, reaching up again to kiss Killian’s lips again.

These two were enamoured with each other, from top to bottom, and Carey’s thoughts were swirling with the anxieties of her proposal and how it was going to end up. Maybe she’d leave with a distant friend and not a future wife. That was worst case scenario, she had to remind herself, it won’t happen like that.

But for now, the orc and the dragonborn sat shoulder to shoulder, skin sticky and warm from sweat, going back and forth with all sort of quips and jokes and banters. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other.


	2. Heat

Kravitz found himself pressed to the wall, a blonde elf’s lips against his. When the elf tore away, Kravitz couldn’t help but let a low, quiet laugh escape him. Taako basically attacked him with a kiss, but upon realizing how cold Kravitz was, had backed up and was now standing with his hands over the lower portion for his face.

“Oh-oh, my gods. I sometimes forget how cold you are. Kravitz, please, you’re killing me. You’re killing Taako. Finally, a bounty gone,” Taako says, taking a few more steps back and collapsing down onto the couch which now stood behind him. He quickly took about ten blankets, which he had set out before Kravitz arrived, and dumped them on himself.

Kravitz laughed again and took a seat next to Taako, who leaned his head on the reaper’s shoulder. When Kravitz reached for the blankets, his hand was swatted away before a moment’s hesitation and Taako only slowly handing Kravitz a blanket. This earned another laugh from him.

“I think you need to learn to share better.”

“I can share perfectly fine, thanks. I just… prefer keeping blankets, you know? It isn’t that hard, babe.”

“I thought you wanted me to be warm.”

“I-” Taako was cut off by his own laughter, and he leaned forward slightly, “I- You’re right… but that doesn’t mean I want to share my blankets with you, dorkus.” He smiles and pecks Kravitz’s lips, then spreads the blankets over the both of them and tilts his head up. Kravitz took it as a sign and pecked his lips, which earned a smile from the both of them.

Their smiles were equally as dorky, Taako’s maybe even more. When Taako smiled, the corners of his lips drew up and out, revealing slightly fanged teeth and a crooked look to his usually “perfect” appearance. Kravitz found it absolutely adorable and swooned over his smile any time he saw it. Taako seemed to catch this fondness in his eyes.

“Pff- Oh my gods, you look like a sap,” Taako said between short burst of laughs. His voice went higher because of the laughter he had been forcing himself to hold back. This comment only made Kravitz seem to become even more smitten.

“Only for you, love.” Taako softly hit his arm, and the boys burst out into a sugar-sweet laughter that slowly died down.

“What movie tonight?” Taako asked, reaching over to grab the remote. When he couldn’t reach it, he used a mage hand to lazily grab it and plop it down in his lap.

“I’ve always been partial to Hercules."

“Again? It’s been the ninth time this week.”

Kravitz laughs. “Why not? It’s the perfect movie for us.” He kisses Taako’s cheek. That seemed to win him over, the elf quickly turning the tv on and to the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Taako shifted from his head on Kravitz's shoulder, to his head in his lap. Kravitz took his cue and began to play with his hair, earning a content hum from Taako. He loved his hair being played with. "Thanks, Kraaaavitz." He drew the word out.

"You're not drunk, are you?"

"Not that I know of, Ghost Rider. Just... tired and gay. The things I specialize most in." He gave a wolfish grin, and Kravitz laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shh, this is the part where Meg won't admit her love for Hercules."

"Remind me how I fell in love with such a big nerd?"

For the rest of the night, the two stayed up, watching all sorts of Disney movies and teasing each other, until Taako finally conked out. Kravitz stayed till morning and made sure to get some rest as well. Kravitz was warm, and Taako was happy.


End file.
